Ariana Grande - secret story
by Kephen Sting
Summary: My little secret story of Ariana Grande and me.


Remember that this is only a Fanfiction. Nothing of the following ever happened!

So before I start with my story, let me tell you something about myself. Basically I'm exactly that type of guy that is a perfect target for bullying. My name is Patrick and I'm 18 years old to the time I write this. I'm a small nerdy looking boy with short curly hair and glasses that are like 5 sizes bigger than they should be. And due to the fact that we don't have much money, I am not able to wear the latest clothes.

Well where do I start?

It was summer in the year 2001 and it's the first time I'm moving to a new town. Full of excitement, I jump out of the car to investigate my new home. The street down is full with beautiful flowers and trees. They look fantastic in this season with all the different colours. It didn't last long till we met our first neighbours.

"So you are the new family that bought this house?" I heard a feminine voice from the next garden. "Welcome, we live right the next door. I hope we can get along together!"

Now I saw the person who was talking. An adult woman was standing beneathe our garden and was waving and smiling at us.

You probably ask yourself why I tell you all this boring stuff? Well, I remember all this too well because this was the day that I first saw the girl, that I will dream about for the rest of my entire life.

Right behind the friendly woman was a little girl, probably the same age as me. First she looked a bit shy, but then walks towards me to welcome me aswell.

"Hi" she said. "Are you new here? My name is Ariana. What is your name?"

Even back then, I kinda thought that she was really cute. The first months we played a lot together. But the contact slowly faded as we grew older. Until the time we got to the highschool, our contact completely dissapeared. Unfortunately, we weren';t in the same class.

I didnt have many friends at school and I was getting bullied almost every day. But it didnt take long until I was getting used to it.

I was really good at school, well probably because nobody wanted to waste their time with me so all I did all day was learning.

But one thing that never changed since I was young, is the fact that I cant stop dreaming about my former friend Ariana. She got hotter and hotter every year until she even is the hottest and most famous girl in our school. She started acting and playing little roles in different plays and theatres. It is unbelievable how she grew up from that cute innocent child into such a confident girl.

But now I know, that I won't be able to get in contact with her ever again.

It's like in every school romance movie. The hot school chick is dating the quarterback of the football team. His name was Danny and his muscles were bigger than my whole body. I don't even have to try to compete against this brainless protein machine. All that matters for the women nowadays are well shaved muscular bodys.

By the way, Danny is the one that is bullying me the most time. He knockes down my books, he pushes me into lockers, he steals my food and throws it away. And even more "funny" things like that.

Ariana is the only one to tell him he should stop mocking me.

Even though she doesn't really matters for me, it seems like she doesn't want me to get bullied all the time.

That are the only moments in wich I see hope in getting along with her again.

The school year is almost over, and the prom is about to come. And like I already guessed it, I will have to go there without a partner.

Just two days before the prom, I'm sitting nervously in my room, grumbeling if I should even go to the Prom.

I hear someone knocking at my door.

"Patrick?" my mom silently asked. "Yes mom?" I responded. She entered the room.

"So did you make your decision on what you will wear to your prom?" she asked.

"Well, I don't even know if I should go there. I mean I dont even have a partner to go with. Neither any friends." I stumbled.

"Why don't you ask Ariana?" My mom asked curiously. "You two did get along so well together as you were little kids."

"Well mom, things change if you grow up. We don't talk anymore" I answered with a sad tone.

"So you want to tell me that you will give up on her Patrick? I remember that you both made your own friendship keychains at your 9th birthday. Why dont you show that to her so she knows how much you want the relationship back to how it was?" She asked seriously.

"Oh my god mom. Do you really think that I will take that childish thing with me to the prom? Besides, she would just laugh about that. I will become an even greater dumbass than I already am right know!" I shouted at her."I am just telling you that you won't get her back if you just wait and do nothing!" My mom said angrily.

I silenced and shegot out of my room.

I knew that she was right but I couldn't risk to become the biggest joke of the prom.

Or could I?

It's the evening of the prom now and I already made myself ready for stepping right into an emberassing trap.

I'm entering our crowded gym at the school where the prom takes place. Everybody is having fun besides me, who is standing in a corner and looks around to see if I can see Ariana anywhere. Suddenly the doors open and Ariana steps in. A little swing of her eyes got to me. She noticed me standing there. There isn't even a word that could discribe how amazing she looks in her long, dark red dress. Perfectly matching her body, her curves, her hair. Everything coordinated. Her breasts are looking gorgeous in this dress. The thin torso fluidly flowing into that round, perfectly formed ass. I would do anything and everything to seduce this goddess-like body. But dream normally don't come true, unfortunately...

I took the little keychain with me that my mother told me. Not because I think I will get her back with it. It's just there because there is nothing more for me to lose.

I'm starting to talk to myself "Go Patrick, that's your chance. What are you waiting for?"

I'm nervous as fuck. My legs never shook so hard in my life. Why am I so nervous? I mean it's not the first time talking to her. I just cant explain it to myself.

"Now or never!" I'm thinking confident.

I start to move very slowly towards her.

She's talking with some friends, I can do it

Every step is getting harder and harder for me. But I am really doing it.

I pull myself together as I'm standing right next to her and start to speak:

"H.. He..hey Ariana!" I stutter.

Right as she was turning her head towards me, I can feel a hand grabbing the collar of my suit.

"What are you doing here little man?" I hear Dannys voice. "What are you trying to do here? Get the fuck away from her. Got it?" Danny said derogative.

"I .. I just wanted to talk to her. Nothing more!" I was answering scared.

"Well I don't think there is anything interesting that you could tell her. So better get out of my view before you break my mood!" Danny said angrily, with his fists ready to use.

"Danny, stop it! How often do I have to say that to you?" Suddenly Ariana pulls back Danny. "I'm very sorry Patrick. Danny can be a real jerk sometimes. I hope he didn't hurt you?" She asked with a smile.

"N..no everything is fine, sorry for interrupting." I answered and ran away.

I was running deeper in the school building. Luckily it was all empty due to the fact that it's 11pm at the moment.

I stopped at the first classroom I could find and sat down to calm down for a minute.

"I hate this guy!" I shouted to myself

"He is just a huge piece of shit and hot air!"

"Hahaha.." I heard silent laughter outside the classroom.

The door openes and Ariana steps in.

"I know, Danny is a douchebag" She said with a smile. I couldn't believe she actually went to see me. "I think this is yours.. right?" Ariana streches out her hand, showing my little keychain I was wanting to show to her.

"W.. what? Why do you have this?" I was wondered.

"It looks like it fell out of your pocket or something when Danny was getting in your way." She gives me the keychain back.

My mind was completely spinning around. But I was incredibely happy be here with here. Now is my chance to talk to her like I wanted before!

"W.. wow, thank you. But please don't laugh because of that thing. I just wanted to show you that I still have it. You have to know that it killed me seeing our contact fade away. I was hoping that we could get along together like how it was when we were kids." I shook my heart out. Hopefully she doesnt laugh and runs away...

Ariana starts smiling. She takes her bag and pulls out her key ring. Attached to it is our keychain that we made at my 9th birthday. A little wooden circle with our names in it

"Why should I laugh at you? I have the keychain with me all the time. To be honest, I was sad aswell that we got seperated over the time that much. I was thinking you don't want to do things with me or that you dont like me anymore." Ariana telling me how she feels about the situation. I never thought that she would also feel this way.

"You were my only friend back then, and we had so much fun together. Do you think that I could give that up just like that?" She added to that.

"The whole time I thought Danny is making you happy and that you dont need me any more." I started to say.

"Danny?" She starts to laugh. "We are not even in a relationship or something like that. Hes just an asshole. He's always following me wherever I want to go during the school. I would be happier without him!" Ariana shouts.

"Soo.." I am asking confidently "Do you want to spend your time at this prom with me?"

My brain is still spinning, full of thoughts. Did I really get Ariana back?

"I'd love to!" She answered and starts hugging me.

We fell from the table I was sitting on, I didn't expected her to suddenly hug me. We both started laughing while the hottest girl at our school is laying on my body in her perfect tight dress.

I start to stare into her brown, shining eyes. She stares back. We stop laughing and start staring at each other for like 3 minutes.

Then Ariana starts to smile lightly while our faces are getting closer and closer every second. There is almost no more room left between our lips as she closed her eyes. I closed mine aswell and finally our lips touches and we are kissing each other.

I've waited my whole life for this moment and finally is it happening.

The kiss continues for a short while and I feel that she starts to use her tounge aswell. I never kissed a girl with the tounge but I'm just mirroring her moves to make it work.

We are laying here for like 10 minutes of kissing and I hope that this will never end.

My hands are placed at her wonderful waist while I am sliding up and down on it to feel her whole back perfectly with every inch.

She gets up with her head and says with her silent little sexy voice: "Patrick..?"

I don't hesitate to response "Yes?"

Ariana asks:"Did you ever had a girlfriend?"

Uncertain, I answer : "No. Why?"

But she just starts to smile and continues with kissing me. This has to be my moment. I have to take the lead now to show her what i want.

Carefully, I start to move my hand down her back, over her waist until I reach her ass. I grab her right asscheek but it doesn't seem to disturb her. I never had such an amazing feeling in my hand. Arianas perfectly formed ass right in my hand. And it even looks like shes enjoying it. I pull her dress up so that I can feel her blank skin. It really feels even better than I could have ever imagined it.

She starts to kiss me more wild and her hand goes slowly down to my pants. I feel her hand carefully rubbing my dick. He got hard already from kissing her and I think she noticed it. She even starts to moan a bit which turns me really on.

I slide my hand up again to open the zipper of her dress. It goes almost all the way down from the neck to the waist. I feel her opening my pants while I am unzipping her dress. As soon as the dress is opened, she puts it away and slowly pulls down my pants. Right on top of me is this gorgeos girl, and it's probably the most beautiful scenery I have ever witnessed. Her perfect body is only covered by her bra and her panties. If I am dreaming right know, please no one should ever wake me up again.

First, her hand is tenderly rubbing my boxershorts. But after a short time she pulls them down to release my boner directly to her view. She smiles and starts giving me a handjob. Now my hands are going directly towards her bra to unzip it. I've never done this before so first I struggeled a bit. But it worked after a short try.

I slowly put her bra off to get a full view of her soft round breasts. While she is still enjoying my dick, I dont hesitate to grab her breasts carefully and start sucking on her errected nipples. Thats a sign that she is really enjoying it.

Ariana now starts to move her head down to my dick and takes her first taste of it. She slowly licks it before she takes him straight to her mouth.

Ive never felt so good in my life. This night has to go forever.

After like 3 minutes of blowjobbing me, I started to take off her panties to get access to her pussy. I finger her while she blowjobs me and her moans are getting louder and more stimulating. She stares right into my eyes as I push her off my dick to get her on her back.

"D.. Do it..." she moans and I start to thrust my dick into her pusmmmy. It's the first time I have sex and it feels indiscribable.

I fucked her for 15 minutes now and she is moaning louder every minute.

"I.. I'm cumming" I tell her and she opens her mouth and makes herself ready for swallowing it.

"Are you sure?" I'm asking curious.

But she just nods and stays with her mouth opened.

I am cumming all in her mouth and she swallows it all up.

We both stand up and start to get dressed again.

"Did you enjoy it Patrick?" She askes with a smile. "I've never enjoyed something that much in my life" I answered her."But don't tell Danny, otherwise he will beat you up again." She recommends me whith laughter. "I won't, promise" I laughed back.


End file.
